Ian's Death
by Athens Eternal Maiden
Summary: Ian played her heart, and now, Amy ambushes him in the local noot-so-friendly dark alley. For Ninja's contest, my last entry.


**A/NL: And.. done. I thank you all for reading. Summary: Ian played her heart, and now, Amy ambushes him in the local noot-so-friendly dark alley.**

Ian Kabra was in the most unthinkable place. He had found himself in a dark Boston alley. At midnight. A rustle could be heard behind him. "Please be a rodent. Not a thug, a rodent. Not a murder a, rodent. Not a...", then it started. A guitar was playing and a loud beat, like a drum played. Singing. The feminine voice he hear was _singing._

_There's a fire starting in my heart, _

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark, _

The voice came partially out from the shadows. It was indeed female, and judgeing by the stance, pissed off.

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear, _

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your sheet bare, _

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you, _

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do, _

The voice, now that he thought about it, was familiar. A fangirl, prehaps?

_There's a fire starting in my heart, _

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark, _

The girl stepped out so the only thing Ian could not see was her eyes. "Who the bloody heck is she?" Ian thought.

_The scars of your love remind me of us, _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, _

_I can't help feeling, _

The girl stepped out, and Ian gasped "A-amy? How the-" Ian didn't finish. Amy was holding a dart gun, much like the one his sister owned. "No. No, no, love, please don't" he pleaded, but the enraged auburn haired girl just continued her songful rampage, stepping one step closer.

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_And you played it to the beat, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

Ian had, somwhere in his distant subconciousness, know that this would happen. He hurt her deeply. Apparently, deeper than he thought.

_Baby, I have no story to be told, _

_But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, _

_Think of me in the depths of your despair, _

_Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, _

It's true, he had once been a thoughtful child. But, under his mother, he became the same thing as she: a monster.

_The scars of your love remind me of us, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_I can't help feeling, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

Amy advanced once more. Ian had been stepping back, and he estimated that he had about five more steps until he was cornered.

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_And you played it to the beat, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

He did, he had poked, prodded, and played with her emotions quite often in the clues hunt.

_Could have had it all, _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_But you played it with a beating, _

_Throw your soul through every open door, _

_Count your blessings to find what you look for, _

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, _

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, _

Ian gulped. Uh-oh, this was not good. She wanted him dead. Or maimed. Preferably maimed.

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_We could have had it all, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_It all, it all, it all, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

Step.

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_And you played it to the beat, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

Step.

_Could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

Step. Amy was right upon him now.

_But you played it, _

_You played it, _

_You played it, _

_You played it to the beat._

BANG! A dart lodged itself into Ian's chest. "Good-bye, Ian Cobra." Amy spat on Ian, then, she left, darkness engulfing her like a cacoon. Ian layed there, and a different kind of black took him. The black of death. The gates of heaven, the pits of hell. The latter the most likely for Ian to go to. He imagined himself there, and left this world. Or so he thought.

**A/N: This sets me up for a sequel. Nice, right? Done with contest entry. Bye-byes!**


End file.
